Soul-Gem Golem
Large Construct Hit Dice: 18d10+30 (129 hp) Initiative: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 26 (-1 Size, +17 Natural), Touch 9, Flat-footed 26 BAB/Grapple: +13/+27 Attack: 1 slam +22 melee (2d8+10) Full Attack: 2 slams +22 melee (2d8+10) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Gem missiles, trap the soul Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, construct traits, magic immunity, spirit howl, disassemble, cold vulnerability, fast healing 5, DR 15/adamantite Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +6, Will +6 Abilities: Str 30, Dex 10, Con -, Int -, Wis 11, Cha 10 Skills: - Feats: - Environment: Any Organization: Solitary or gang (1d4+1) Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: Double goods (gems only); no coins and items Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 19-36HD (Large); 37-54HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - The onyx gems skitter across the floor into a pile which begins to rise into a vaguely humanoid shape. As you slash it with your sword, an unearthly howl emits from the broken gems. A gem golem is constructed from the soul gems created by magic jar and trap the soul spells. They are particularly popular among shadow demons (see Book of Vile Darkness). Combat A soul-gem golem generally disassembles itself into a pile of gems to avoid attention and stay in that form until conditions are met to obey its creator’s commands. It uses its gem missiles as it closes in to smash the opposition to bits. Gem Missiles (Su): As a standard action each round, a soul-gem golem can transmute and project 2 of its gems as force missiles up to 120 ft. away, dealing 1d4+1 points of damage each. No attack roll is necessary. This is otherwise similar to magic missile spell. Spirit Howl (Su): When the soul-gem golem takes 10 or more points of damage in a single attack, some of the component gems are destroyed, causing the spirits within to howl as they fade away. All within 20 ft. of the golem must make a Cha-based DC 19 will save or be shaken for 1d4 rounds. Trap the Soul (Su): Any creature who deals 20 or more points of damage to the golem in a single round is subjected to a trap the soul effect, Con-based DC 19 will save negates. If the save is successful, the golem takes an additional 1d6 points of normal damage. Magic Immunity (Ex): A soul-gem golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance, with the following exceptions. A mending spell heals the golem of 1d6 damage. A shatter spell works normally, considering the golem as a crystalline creature. A soul-trapping effect, such as magic jar or trap the soul spell, suppresses its regeneration for 1 round per spell level. Cold Vulnerability (Ex): Strangely, a soul-gem golem takes +50% more damage from cold effects. Disassemble (Ex): A soul-gem golem can disassemble itself into a pile of gems or reassemble itself to golem form as a move action. Construction The body weighs about 3,000 lbs and must be constructed from gems worth at least 100 gp each. The total body cost usually amounts up to 12,000 gp. Furthermore, at least 60% of the gems must contain an imprisoned soul. Assembling it requires a DC 20 craft (gem-cutting) check. CL 16; Craft Construct, magic jar (or trap the soul), geas/quest, magic missile, mending, caster must be level 16+; Price 200,000 gp; Cost 112,000 gp + 7,520 XP. Category:Constructs